My Prayer was Answerd
by OT6AllTheWay-BCNSTT
Summary: He has not left his bed for three days and prays he will wake up soon. Not slash and I know it is a sucky summery and title.


Beep. Beep. Beep.

I close my eyes to stop my frustration and hatred of the perfectly nice day today. Normally if I had gotten off of work cooped up in an office all day I would be celebrating this weather, but today is not a normal day. My best friend is in the hospital and in a three-day coma, ever since that stupid night.

I guess I should explain myself. My name is Burton Gustor, but I go by Gus. My friend is Shawn Spencer. When he was bored he would call in anonymous calls. One time the police got suspicious on how he could know that much. When they confronted him he claimed to be psychic, so as to avoid arrest. Now he pretends to be psychic and works for the SBPD. Even though I work for a pharmaceutical, he often drags me along on his wild goose chases. That's where we were one and half months ago. The case was of a 16 year old murdered. The police had their suspects but Shawn, coming from a gernerations of cops, could notice things most people don't see and had his own suspects. He wanted to see the father of the boy, his number one suspect. I refused but then he stole my company car and to make sure he didn't do anything stupid I came along.

His apartment was all the way across town and it didn't help my mood that he was blasting Seether "Fake it" the whole time. After 2 hours of only stopping to grab pineapple ice cream we finally arrived. We walk up to the door to find out no ones home. Then being Shawn he walks around the house until he finds an open window. Being an idiot I follow him. We search the house until he yells out of excitement. I turn around from making sure we were safe, I could shake the feeling we were bring watched, and find him holding papers.

Before he can explain what they were Josh Holloway, the suspect, comes barging out of the closet holing a .59 caliber. He tells us too drop the papers and start walking. He's waving the gun around like it was a flag and my heartbeat quickened. We obey and are lead to the basement. Right as we reach the stairs Shawn turns around and tackles me. After that everything goes black.

I wake up in the hospital to a pounding head and the sound of crying. I turn around to find Juliet besides me with tearstains down her face. She realizes I am a wake she jumps up and hugs me. That's when I realize how much I hurt and stifle an OW. I realize I have no clue what happened to Shawn. Before I can ask she reads my mind and tells me he's been shot but only in the shoulder and its not serious. In fact he was next door probably giving Lassie-face crap for actually listening to the chief and coming. She also told me that when Shawn tackled me I hit my head so hard it knocked me out for TWO WEEKS. When I saw him later I didn't give him any crap because Juliet told me he wouldn't let the doctors touch him before they saw me.

A week has passed before I was let home with pain meds but I still spent my time in the hospital with Shawn along with Juliet and occasionally the Chief and Lassiter. It was two more weeks before they let him out and only if he promised to stay with someone and to go to physical therapy. That someone was his dad because he would be able to keep and eye on him in case infection set in. Also surprisingly he didn't complain on going to physical therapy until I met his trainer, a 24-year-old brunette. All was gong well until one day we were hanging out at the police station because Shawn said he has not had enough time to bother Lassiter. When he almost falls over and has to grab a desk to upright himself. The chief and Juliet see and also rush to his side. He sends us away claming it was only a dizzy spell, but I know better. I haven't seen him after that so I don't know if it really was a dizzy spell, but I do know the next week the chief decided we could have a case and of course Shawn solved it in a day and that's why we were at the station. He was sitting in the chief's chair when Lassiter, Juliet and her came in. Of course she told him to get off, but as he was gettin up he went to grab the corner again but this time his head hit the side and was knocked unconscious. Juliet called 911 and he was rushed to Desert Palms. That was three days ago and since then he has been in a coma. I am resting my eyes again wondering if, since Mr. Spencer was away and had no clue, I would have to make they decision to end my friends life. When I heard something to the right of me and turned to look into Shawn's eyes. I guess there really is a god after all.


End file.
